


Just Biology

by Liralen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's an alpha who'd rather get knotted. Louis's a beta who knots him just fine, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Biology

Liam's already spread-eagle and belly-down on the bed when Louis gets up to the room. "I got your text," Louis says simply, moving around the room behind Liam with a rustle of cloth; the thump of shoes being removed and the reassuring clack of the safety lock being flipped over. "How bad is it?"

Liam moans, softly first at Louis's voice, then more loudly as Louis steps close and drags a single fingertip down his spine. "Bad," he mumbles. He prepped himself in the suite's steam shower, breathing slow and careful while he fingered himself open so he wouldn't pass out, and he's still slick with sweat, hot to the touch. _Think im getting a fevrr_ he'd texted Louis, their code for when Liam needed him like this. "Hurts, Lou. Hurts so much."

"I know, babe," Louis coos, voice soft and gentling, something Liam only gets like this, a sweet patronizing tone that makes his heart flutter and his dick strain even harder. "But I'm here now, I'm gonna take care of you. Give you what you need."

"Please," Liam begs, almost a whimper, face burning with lingering heat and shame as he arches his hips off the bed. He's been trying not to hump the sheets for the last ten minutes, and they're starting to turn slippery beneath him with how much slick his cock is pumping out.

Louis's moving again behind him, undressing with care, and it's driving him wild, the deliberate tease. "Please, Lou, need you. It hurts." He bites his lip when Louis's hand lands on his bum, steeling himself, and stutters out quietly, "'m so wet for you."

There's a gratifying edge to Louis's voice when he grits out, "Yeah?" that reminds Liam he's not in this alone; that Louis's not unaffected, just playing a role.

"Lemme see you, love," Louis coaxes, both hands on Liam's arse now, spreading him wide open and just admiring the view for a moment long enough to have Liam squirming and blushing. "Fuck, babe, you're gorgeous," Louis praises.

He shifts behind Liam, holds him spread apart with just one hand, and Liam holds his breath in anticipation. When the touch comes, though, it isn't Louis's fingers; it's the nozzle tip of the lube bottle, and Louis presses it inside and squeezes hard enough that Liam can feel the cold rush filling his arse. It trickles out slowly when Louis eases the nozzle away, wet dripping down his thighs. Louis's fingers push in a moment later, three of them shoving deep and easy in the sloppy mess, and they groan together.

"Feel so fucking good, love," Louis tells him, working his fingers into Liam's arse with squelchy thrusts. Liam knows he's blushing all across the back of his neck, hot where Louis presses his lips. "So wet and open for me. You're dying for it, aren't you? My pretty boy, burning up with heat, just gagging for a knot." Liam whines, high and tight, cock twitching hard against his stomach at the words. "It doesn't even matter whose, really, does it?" Louis goes on. "Not when you're like this. You'd let any alpha stick it in you right now, wouldn't you?"

Liam's rolling his forehead against the sweat-damp pillow, gasping out denials even as he hitches his hips back in needy little thrusts against Louis's fingers. "Yours, you," he gasps, breathless. "Your knot, only yours, Louis."

"And why is that, Liam?" Louis asks, a particularly clever brush of his knuckles making Liam's spine go stiff. "Why d'you need my knot? Why not some pretty alpha from a club, or--or Harry?"

It's part of the teasing, part of the way he works Liam up, but there's a real question buried underneath: _why not someone who can give you what you really want?_

Liam doesn't mention that Harry's knot would probably tear an alpha like Liam apart, or that he's likely busy being bollocks-deep in Niall. It isn't really about that. Louis's the only beta in the group, the only one who doesn't pop a knot or get wet; the only one who 'just fucks like a regular person' as he likes to say, pretending it's a point of superiority, like Liam hasn't seen him eyeing Harry and Niall cuddled into one chair during a heat with thinly veiled jealousy.

He doesn't mention any of that, because Louis would prickle and pull away, but also because it isn't really the point. None of that is the reason why Liam chooses Louis, over everyone else, always.

"Yours," Liam gasps, hands fisting and toes curling as Louis folds his pinkie in against his other fingers and carefully fucks him wider on all four. "'m yours, Louis, you're my alpha." Liam's knot is swelling already, caught between his hips and the bed. "Need you, only you, please, Lou, please fuck me alpha--"

The groan that shatters the room is purely Louis's, his fingers tugging free with an obscene wet noise a moment before he grabs Liam's hips and slams his cock in deep. Liam lets a high whine spill out, embarrassed but loving the way it works Louis up like always, gets him fucking in quick and hard, one hand at the small of Liam's back and the other on his arse, holding him open so Louis can watch his own dick disappear.

"Gonna come for me?" Louis asks, soft and distracted. Liam groans, squirms, he feels like he's been hard for _hours_ , and he can feel Louis's focus sharpen, a beam of heat between his shoulder blades. "Gonna come for me," he says again, confident this time, commanding. "Come just like this, on my dick, no one touching you. Show me how much you want it, Li. Show me how much you love my knot, show me, show me."

The first time Louis told him to come without touching himself, Liam didn't think his body could do it. Now he knows better. The hand on Liam's arse moves down, probing at the place where they're joined, and Liam's stomach tenses in anticipation. He's rutting down hard against the filthy sheets, even harder up into Louis's thrusts, and when Louis slips first a fingertip, and then a knuckle past Liam's rim he almost howls with it, sparks shooting up into his belly. It only takes another minute of rough thrusts and the hard snap of Louis's teeth in his shoulder to have Liam coming, high, breathy moans panted into the pillow as he spills all over his own stomach, the twisted sheets beneath his hips soaked through.

"Fuck--Li--" Louis grunts, pulling his fingers free and clutching at Liam's hips with a bruising grip as he fucks in hard a handful of times and then presses deep, spilling inside of Liam. Part of Liam wishes he could feel it the way a real omega would, wishes he could shift and feel the tug of a knot holding him tight, Louis emptying into him over and over again.

He pushes the thought away. That part's just biology. It doesn't make it any less real, what they give each other, or how they feel. Louis's real and warm pressed up against Liam's back, his cock still nestled deep and twitching every now and then with a late aftershock. He'll stay like this while they fall asleep, arms around Liam's waist and still connected, even when he goes soft and sensitive, because he knows how much Liam likes it. Liam wonders sometimes if there's anything Louis wouldn't give him. Thinks there probably isn't, because there's nothing Liam can think of that isn't Louis's to take.

"Shh, noisy brain," Louis murmurs. He noses at the damp hair at the nape of Liam's neck, leaves a soft kiss there. "Go to sleep. There's nowhere to be and nothing we need but a nap."

"And breakfast," Liam adds, because his stomach is starting to grumble a bit even as he settles in to sleep.

"Mmm," Louis answers, noncommittal. "May let you bring me some in bed, later."

"Very generous."

"After sleep," Louis adds, as firm as he can sound when he's starting to breathe deep and open-mouthed against Liam's shoulder. Liam can feel the moment he drops off, the reflexive tightening twitch of his hands and then the way his body goes loose and still. He cuddles down comfortably into Louis's embrace and lets the warmth in his belly and the steady drum of Louis's heart against his back lull him to sleep.


End file.
